


Kittens in the Bureau

by VioletStorm11 (orphan_account)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Altair is not a dickhead, Fluff, Kittens, Kittens unleashed in the Bureau, M/M, Malik has a soft side, Malik smiles, Not Much Romance, Prompt Fic, The little black kitten is a kitten Kadar sort of, my own prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VioletStorm11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: If Altaïr brought kittens to the Bureau to make Malik smile.<br/>Fluffy-type stuff but not much romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens in the Bureau

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of a prompt after seeing a fanart on DA, so this is the product.  
> Major Character Death warning due to Kadar  
> Teen and Up due to some minor language  
> *cough*Altair is not a dickhead in this*cough*

Malik never seemed to smile anymore since the incident at Solomon's Temple, and Altaïr understood that; Altaïr just wanted to see if Malik could smile anymore. Which lead to him looking around Jerusalem for something that could possibly make Malik smile. Altaïr even thought of kidnapping children, since the innocence of them seemed to make anyone smile; That thought was immediately brushed away because he knew it would only make Malik angry at him. Altaïr wasn't even thinking about how trying to make Malik smile could be interpreted by someone, he felt sort of guilty for the death of Kadar due to his impulsiveness.

Altaïr couldn't find anything at first that wasn't going to make guards chase after him or possibly even get himself killed; Making someone as tough-shelled as Malik smile was hard work. It hit him when he noticed a cat carrying around a kitten (a live one) in its mouth by the scruff of it's neck; Kittens. Kittens were the best thing he thought of yet, and the worst he could end up with was a couple of scratches by a mother cat for kidnapping it's little ones. Of course he would return them back, but if the mother followed and thought the Bureau was a nice place...Malik could use the company. With that idea in mind Altaïr followed the mother cat with it's baby in its mouth to where the rest of her kittens were.

000

A lot of hissing, scratching and kitten mewls later, Altaïr dropped into the Bureau deftly, petting the little male with bright blue eyes and black fur. Walking around the corner to where Malik was, Altaïr sets the three kittens down on the edge of the tabletop, the mother cat hopping up beside them. The kitten mewls already had Malik's attention when Altaïr dropped in, but Malik just figured it wasn't anything to bother about; Boy was he wrong.

Malik looked at the kittens with wide eyes, then to Altaïr “What are those doing in the Bureau, novice?” Malik scowls, before the little black kitten trots over in front of him and mewls up at him, causing a small stir of a comforting emotion inside of him. Altaïr chuckles and pets the little female with yellow-green eyes with a calico fur. The other kitten, a snow-white female with blue eyes was already crawling over to it's mother, who had a calico fur and green eyes.

“Well.... A dog attacked the other cat that was guarding the kittens while the mother was somewhere else, so I picked them up and brought them here- their mother here just happened to follow me.” Altaïr says smoothly, thinking that's a pretty good excuse since 'I want you to smile' would make Malik skeptical of him. Malik mouth twitched a bit, surprising Altaïr a little and filling him with hope that this us making Malik smile.

“Well Novice, I'll say that that was heroic of you, considering you're a novice.” Malik's tone was toxic, but he was actually starting to feel pretty happy about this; He often got lonely whenever someone wasn't around for him to speak to. The 'novice' comments were visibly irritating Altaïr, but he had to keep his cool so that he could have the possibility of seeing Malik smile. Altaïr himself was beginning to smile because the little white kitten with blue eyes had made its way over to be pet by Altaïr, but after a moment both it and its little calico sister were making their way over to Malik.

All three kittens were begging for Malik's attention, and since Malik only had one arm it was tough to give all of them attention at the same time. Immediately after the white one makes it's way over it pounces onto Malik's arm and he smiles, laughing at the little assassin-like kitten, completely forgetting that Altaïr is standing right there in the room to hear him. Both men are grinning like idiots at how cute the kittens are being, and the little white one has made it's home on top of Malik's head like an eagle makes its nest at the top of a tree.

“This one's a little assassin~” Malik points to the white one laying down on top of his head, chuckling and enjoying the happiness starting to make its way back into his heart. Altaïr nods, just watching Malik smile and then smirking. “I guess I'll leave them here with you, Malik- You could use the company- Safety and Peace!” Altaïr zips around the corner and out of the Bureau so that Malik can't say no, even though he was sure there would be no protest.

Malik just sighs, petting on the other two kittens in front of him, grinning and enjoying their company until another Assassin drops in and he goes back to his stoic self. That is, until he forgets that he has the little white one laying on his head and the assassin laughs at him for being a big softie under that hard shell of his. Malik didn't protest at all, knowing he couldn't argue with the truth.

And also because the mother cat scratched the Assassin as soon as he got close to the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :D  
> Leave a Kudos if you want and even a comment if you want to cx


End file.
